


Call Me Out

by erintoknow



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Disaster Gays, F/F, Intimacy, POV Female Character, Sex, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: A moment together in the security of darkness.





	Call Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am, by inches, getting closer to actual Horny(TM) content.

“Where did–? Oh, I lost track of you.”

“You’re the one that always wants it pitch black.”

“Oh! Hey, watch it!”

“Watch it yourself, that tickles!”

“Mm! What are you- oh.”

“How’s that?”

“I– I– it’s.. why did you stop?”

“So you do like it.”

“Don’t tease me.”

“Hey, I’m not the mind reader here.”

“Well, I can’t read yours either!”

“So it’s a level playing field then.”

“Where do you get off always being so smug?”

“Oh… right… about… here.”

“Uh–! oh. um….”

“Mm?”

“Y-yeah. That’s… that’s not fair.”

“Haha, not fair?”

“Holding my arm like that.”

“Oh yeah? So what?”

“I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Use your words.”

“You– You know what I mean!”

“Mmmmnope, no mind reading, remember?.”

“I hate you.”

“Uh-huh, hm… how about now?”

“Uuuuh, hah, how are you–?”

“No shame in practice.”

“…can you just…?”

“Can I what?”

“Can you… _please_?”

“Can I please what?”

“Fuck you Julia.”

“Mmmm, you almost got it right.”

“Just– ah! hey– I’m trying–“

“Mm. Keep trying then.”

“This is– I’m scared. Okay?”

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay. That’s okay.”

“I’m not– I’m not like… you know.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does.”

“Well fine, but–look, it doesn’t matter where it matters?”

“Stay out of the self-help business Julia.”

“Then what about here?”

“Haha-stop-haha-ah! uh, uh, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“ _Julia_ …”

“Please Julia _what_?”

“Just… just ~~fuckme~~ , you ass.”

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that there?

“Damn-ah!-damnit Julia. I know you heard me.”

“Maybe I just like seeing you flustered.”

“Well then I hope you’re happy.”

“Very much. Are you?”

“No.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Damn it Julia.”

“I finally got you right where I want you Ari.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“No more barriers…”

“–Ah…”

“No more fronts…”

“J-julia…”

“Just, you, under me… on this bed…”

“I… oh, uh–“

“Now you _have_ to talk to me.”

“I hate this.”

“Rrrrreaaally…? What about this?”

“Mm? Mmrph…”

“Like that one?”

“Fuu– hah, oh. Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

“Hrm? Why are you sorry?”

“I– I lied. I don’t hate this.”

“Mm? Is that all?”

“…I don’t hate you either, so…”

“So….?”

“So please stop fucking around and just– just fuck me already. _Please_.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes. Extremely.”

“Hahaha.”

“You’re a trial.”

“Mmm, A good one, I hope.”

“Y-yeah.”


End file.
